Ant-Man
Ant-Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ant-Man & The Wasp #5: 05 Sep 2018 Current Issue :Ant-Man #1: 05 Feb 2020 Next Issue :Ant-Man #2: 26 Feb 2020 Status A five-issue series started February 2020. Characters Main Characters *'Ant-Man/Scott Lang' *'Ant-Man/Eric O'Grady' - A former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, now the possesser of an Ant-Man suit that he uses for personal gain (and sometimes to fight crime too) - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'S.H.I.E.L.D.' Recent Storylines Ant-Man #1 Ant-Man & The Wasp #5 Ant-Man & The Wasp #4 Ant-Man & The Wasp #3 Ant-Man & The Wasp #2 Ant-Man & The Wasp #1 Ant-Man & The Wasp: Living Legends #1 The Astonishing Ant-Man #13 Past Storylines Collections Digests *'The Irredeemable Ant-Man, vol. 1' - Collects Irredeemable #1-6. "Introducing the world’s worst super hero! When a low-level S.H.I.E.L.D. agent gets a hold of Hank Pym’s new Ant-Man suit, you know the Marvel Universe is in trouble. He’s not concerned with saving the world or helping others. He’s concerned with getting through the day and getting a leg up on life. He’s not going to use his powers responsibly, he’s going to use them for the betterment of himself. He’s Ant-Man, a new 'hero' for the modern world." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119620 *'The Irredeemable Ant-Man, vol. 2: Small-Minded' - Collects Irredeemable #7-12. "Eric O'Grady has found himself in need of a little employment. It costs money to be on the run from the law. Luckily Damage Control is on the lookout for someone who can safely sift through rubble for survivors. Don't worry, though—he'll still have plenty of time to spy on the ladies like the despicable human-being that he is. Plus: Why fight super-villains when you can watch attractive ladies take their clothes off in the privacy of their own homes? Our little Irredeemable Ant-Man has got it made! That is, until he realizes that the current subject of his perverted voyeurism is none other than Carol Danvers — otherwise known as Ms. Marvel." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119639 Trade Paperbacks *'The Irredeemable Ant-Man' - Collects Irredeemable #1-12. "When a low-level S.H.I.E.L.D. agent gets a hold of Hank Pym’s new Ant-Man suit, you know the Marvel Universe is in trouble. He’s not concerned with saving the world or helping others. He’s concerned with getting through the day and getting a leg up on life. He’s not going to use his powers responsibly, he’s going to use them for the betterment of himself. He’s Ant-Man, a new “hero” for the modern world. But it also costs money to be on the run from the law. Luckily, Damage Control is on the lookout for someone who can safely sift through rubble for survivors. Don't worry, though – he'll still have plenty of time to spy on the ladies like the despicable human-being that he is." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140867 *'Ant-Man, vol. 1: Second-Chance Man' - Collects Ant-Man #1-5. "Scott Lang has never exactly been the world’s best super hero. Heck, most people don’t even think he’s been the best Ant-Man! And the last guy invented Ultron and joined the Masters of Evil, so that’s saying something. But when the Superior Iron Man calls with a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and an old enemy returns (sort of), Scott’s going to get a chance to turn it all around and be the hero he’s always dreamed of being." - *'The Astonishing Ant-Man, vol. 1: Everybody Loves Team-Ups' - Collects Astonishing #1-4, plus Ant-Man: Last Days and Ant-Man Annual #1. "Business is on the up, but Scott’s still a little guy with giant-size problems. Like his daughter. His love life. An old foe crossing his path. And Hench, the super-villain app that’s sending a steady stream of enemies his way. If being a hero is this hard, Scott, why not go back to a life of crime?" - *'The Astonishing Ant-Man, vol. 2: Small-Time Criminal' - Collects Astonishing #5-9. "Scott Lang has his tiny hands full, from one former goliath-sized super hero to a brand new one! His daughter Cassie used to be a Young Avenger. Now, she’s de-powered and her life is the worst. But she’s about to find out what being a hero really means!" - *'The Astonishing Ant-Man, vol. 3: Trial of Ant-Man' - Collects Astonishing #10-13, plus Guardians Team-Up #7. - - (forthcoming, March 2017) *'Ant-Man & The Wasp' - Collects Ant-Man & The Wasp #1-5. "Nadia Pym (a.k.a. the Wasp) is just trying to help Scott Lang (A.K.A. Ant-Man) get home to see his daughter…but a little problem has gotten in the way. Very little. Subatomic, in fact — Scott Lang is lost in the space between molecules! Now Nadia is his only hope of rescue from a subatomic realm…if only he would listen long enough for her to save them!" - *'Astonishing Ant-Man: The Complete Collection' - Collects Ant-Man #1-5 & Annual #1, Ant-Man: Last Days, & Astonishing #1-13. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 2 Writer: Zeb Wells. Artist: Dylan Burnett. Publishing History *''The Irredeemable Ant-Man'': #1-12, 2006-2007 *''Ant-Man'': #1-5, 2015 *''The Astonishing Ant-Man'': #1-13, 2015-2016 *''Ant-Man & The Wasp'': #1-5, 2018 *'Ant-Man' vol. 2: #1- , 2020-present Future Publication Dates :Ant-Man #2: 26 Feb 2020 :Ant-Man #3: 11 Mar 2020 :Ant-Man #4: 01 Apr 2020 News & Features * 25 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=118154 Kirkman on the End of Ant-Man] * 06 Mar 2007 - Back with Kirkman: Cory Walker Talks Ant-Man * 04 Oct 2006 - The Irredeemable Phil Hester * 12 Sep 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8345 The Ant Bully-Pen: Hester Talks The Irredeemable Ant-Man] * 18 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6927 WWLA Day Two: Kirkman Bugs The Marvel Universe In The Irredeemable Ant-Man.] * 18 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6925 WWLA Day Two: Picnic Time, As Brevoort Talks The Irredeemable Ant-Man] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) Category:Super-Hero